jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pipes353/1.Niespodziewane Spotkanie
Tak dawno ich nie widziałam… Tak dawno. Wspomnienia tamtego dnia natarły na mnie tak bardzo, że w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Czy nadal żyją w strachu przed smokami? Sama się ich bałam. Były wielkie, ich skórę pokrywały łuski, ziały zawszę czymś, co mogło cię pokiereszować albo zabić. Nie lubiłam tych stworzeń, ale za to wielbiłam psy. Sama miałam jednego. Suczka zwała się Sosna miała 5 lat. Ubrana byłam, w czarną ciepłą bluzę, futro na plecach, skórzane spodnie oraz buty a moje włosy były rozpuszczone. - Berk! –krzyknął kapitan tak głośno, że usłyszałam to w swojej kajucie. Wyszłam, że tak to ujmę na powierzchnie rozejrzeć się i po chwili pobladłam na twarzy. - Smo… smo… Smoki… - Sosna zawarczała złowrogo. Nastraszyła mahoniowe futro na szyi. Sięgała mi do pasa a ja byłam dosyć wysoka. Uszy miała sterczące jak u wilka. Mahoniowa sierść niczym fale, nie była za krótka ani za długa sięgała jej do połowy przedramienia. Czarne obsydianowe oczy wpatrywały się przed siebie. Można było uznać, że byłyśmy do siebie podobne. Ten sam kolor włosów te same podejście do życia. Jednakże moje oczy były zielone niczym łąki w miejscu gdzie wychowywałam się przez tyle lat. Z dala od mojej rodziny. Lecz czy nie miałam tylko ojca? Matka zginęła dzień przed moim wyjazdem, kiedy smoki nas napadły a młodszy brat nawet nie potrafił sklecić poprawnie zdania. Tam miałam przyjaciół chodź wychował mnie sierociniec. I chodź mówiłam prawdę o moim pochodzeniu to nikt mi nie wierzył byłam tam kłamczuchą, której nie wolno uwierzyć. Jednakże przeżyłam tam 20 lat. - Panienko wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła śmierć –powiedział kapitan spoglądając za sterów. Nie dziwiłam się, bo przez pewien czas stałam w jednym miejscu a krew po prostu spłynęła mi z twarzy sprawiając, że stałam się blada jak trup i po części tak się czułam. - Czy na pewno to tu? –spytałam a głos drżał mi z przerażenia. Jakiś smok wylądował prawie tuż obok mnie. Krążyły o nim pogłoski, ale jeszcze nigdy go nie widziałam. Czarny jak noc. Odwrócił łeb w moją stronę a strach sparaliżował mi ciało. Mroczki zaczęły się pojawiać przed oczami. Poczułam jak upadam na ziemię, lecz bólu już nie poczułam. *** - Budzi się –usłyszałam pomruki tuż koło mnie - Jest piękna, kiedy śpi –ten głos na pewno należał do chłopaka. Zmarszczyłam nos i otworzyłam oczy by zobaczyć ile ludu mnie otacza no i oczywiście gdzie jestem. To dziwne obudzić się na łóżku w domu, do którego nigdy nie wchodziłaś a wydawał ci się tak bardzo znajomy, otoczona przez ludzi, których nigdy nie znałam. Cztery osoby to blondyni a dwie osoby to bruneci, wiele błękitnych oczek spoglądało na mnie, ale były też zielone. Odwróciłam się na obok i wstałam jak poparzona. Mało nie zaczęłam histeryzować gdyż zazwyczaj po tym moje nerwy były strzępkami i łatwo ulegałam emocjom. Koło mnie była Nocna Furia. Dwoiści słoiści smok! - Ej, nic się nie dzieje –usłyszałam tak głęboki głos. Było po lewej stronie. To był chłopak o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach zupełnie jak moje. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wtedy powróciło te wspomnienie, lecz zamglone. Jego słodkie duże oczka, brązowe gęste włoski i grube łapki. Wstałam z łóżka i rzuciłam mu się na szyje. Był wyższy od mnie o jakąś głowę, więc zaczęłam płakać w jego bark. Tak dawno go nie widziałam, tak dawno… - Ychm… -jedna z blondynek odchrząknęła i przymrużyła oczy. –A im ty jesteś żeby się przytulać do mojego chłopaka. Hm? - Jestem jego siostrą –spojrzałam na nią a łzy ciekły mi małym strumyczkiem po przez policzki łącząc się na podbródku i opadając kroplami na ziemię. – Czkaweczko. Nie pamiętasz mnie. Nie mieliśmy nawet szczęścia się zapoznać. Chciałam bym przywitać tatę. Gdzie on jest? Proszę powiedz mi… - Ja… On… -jego głos drgał niczym idealne vibrato. –Ja nie znam nawet twojego imienia… - Nazywam się Lydia córka Stoicka i Valki –próbowałam zabrzmieć jak najbardziej dostojnie. –Odesłano mnie przez ojca w wieku 3 lat z tej wyspy. Nawet nie wiem jak daleko, lecz powiem, że jest tam cieplej niż myślicie a smoków nie widziałam tam za wiele. Większość polowała na barany na pobliskiej wyspie. Dlatego się ich naprawdę boję to jest, trałma. Jeszcze potem jak dowiedziałam się jak mam zginęła… - Lydia wiem, że nie powinienem ci to mówić, bo jesteś tu od niedawna, ale… -Blondynka zabrała głos –Stoick Ważki zginął jakieś parę miesięcy temu ale Valka żyje. Więc nie załamuj się. Jestem Astrid. - Szpadka –druga blondynka posunęła mojego brata by uścisnąć mi dłoń tak mocno, że wszystkie kosteczki mi zaczęły strzelać. Przygryzłam wargę. Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do tak mocnych uścisków. - Mieczyk, brat bliźniak Szpadki –mrugnął do mnie i tym razem delikatnie uścisnął dłoń. –Jakbyś chciała się spotkać to tylko zawołaj a się zjawię Lydio. - Nie trzeba –uśmiechnęłam się specjalnie chodź w głowie mówiłam „Idź sobie i to już. Proszę, błagam!” - Śledzik –uśmiechnął się. Delikatnie seplenił, ale to było nawet urocze. Chciał mnie uścisnąć, lecz dzięki bogom szybciej podałam mu rękę i ten dosyć speszony ją uścisnął. - Sączysmark –powiedział to tak, że powstrzymywałam się, aby albo nie zacząć tarzać się ze śmiechu albo też nie zacząć wymiotować tęczą. Tym razem nie byłam szybka a ten po prostu mnie uniósł i przewiesił niczym worek kartofli. To nie było fair z jego strony. Trzymał mnie w odcinku po między udami a łydkami. Nie raz uderzałam go pięściami po plecach krzycząc po pomoc, ale śmiech sprawiał, że nie brzmiało to dosyć poważnie. Wyprowadził mnie z budynku i zaczął prowadzić przez miasteczko. –Nie bij mnie, bo i tak tam dosyć solidną. Hm… Zbroje? Więc nic nie czuje. - Jestem od ciebie starsza i wyższa!! –krzyczałam a ludzie patrzyli na mnie dosyć dziwnie. - Tia. O jakieś pół centymetra. Można spytać, dlaczego jesteś taka niziutka skoro twój ojciec miał ponad 2 metry a matka 1, 9 m? To trochę śmiesznie wygląda. - Babcia była niska a po za tym mam ponad 1,7 m –prychnęłam –Babka była nawet niższa od mnie a przynajmniej tak mówił mój ojciec a pyzatym przez długi okres dzieciństwa się garbiłam, ale w końcu przestałam i nie wiedząc, dlaczego nadal rosnę. I dzięki zielarce odkryłam coś, co pomoże mi dorównać bratu, ale ci tego nie użyczę! - Kłamiesz –zaśmiał się i podskoczył ze mną a ja pisnęłam i kopnęłam go. Usłyszałam ciche jęknięcie. Miał w końcu za swoje. Zauważyłam obok nas przechodzącego wysokiego mężczyznę mógł być trochę starszy od mnie. Może o jakieś trzy, cztery lata… - Ej! Ty!! –krzyczałam w jego stronę. Odwrócił się a zielone oczy utkwił w moich. Delikatnie uśmiechnęłam się, ale przypomniało mi się, co miałam zrobić. –Pomóż mi! Ten młodzieniec nie chce mnie puścić! Proszę! Będę ci wdzięczna chyba, że i ty przewiesisz mnie jak wór kartofli! - To zależy… -zaśmiał się, ale stanął naprzeciwko Sączysmarka. – Ej młody. Postaw tą dziewoje i zmiataj. Nie za wysokie progi jak na te niskie twoje nogi? - O Eret! –uśmiechnął się głupkowato. –Czy mam ci przypomnieć, kto z nami nie współpracował i piszczał jak mała dziewczynka, kiedy Astrid próbowała cię uczyć latać? - Ej! –warknęłam –Zero kłótni! Eret, tak? Na kwaśne jabłko go! Mam nadzieje, że mnie postawi. Po za tym ja też bym się bała gdyby ktoś próbował mnie „uczyć latać” nie przejmuj się. Tylko jak mnie uwolnisz to błagam na bogów zaprowadź mnie gdzieś z dala od smoków. - Jasne – Eret uniósł pięść i wtedy usłyszałam głos Czkawki, który szedł w naszą stronę a koło niego moja… Mama. Szczęścia nie było końca. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Byłam tak szczęśliwa. - Sączysmark puść moją siostrę –warknął Czkawka mój bohater! Chłopak niechętnie postawił mnie na ziemie a ja zaczęłam się od niego cofać popadając w chwilową amnezje i zapominając, że Eret jest blisko. - Uważaj –powiedział, kiedy na niego wpadłam. Odskoczyłam i podeszłam do Czkawki i mamy. Kobieta zamarła. Podeszła do mnie i swoimi dłońmi zaczęła badać każdy centymetr mojej twarzy. Po jej policzkach łzy niczym kryształy zaczęły się mienić w słońcu. Przytuliłam się do niej. Nie było mnie tu 20 lat a wioska zmieniła się diametralnie. Mój ojciec zginął, matka powstała z martwych, smoki mają to jak Sosna, czyli miło i przytulnie a przy najmniej tak mi się wydaje skoro bawią się ze smokiem w aportowanie. Miałam nadzieje, że zawitam tu już na długo. Tak rozpoczęła się moja przygoda w domu, w którym mieszkałam tylko 3 lata. Kochałam ten dom i snami ciągle tam wracałam jednak dopiero teraz udało mi się do domu. C.D.N. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania